Manual event scheduling has become widespread in the area of television programming. For example, a user may schedule the recording of a future television programming event utilizing a digital video recorder (DVR). However, modern event scheduling lacks integration with other systems, e.g., systems such as calendar systems, electronic mail message systems, reminder systems, advertising systems, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues and voids associated with the prior art.